Ratchet strap binders are hand-operated devices that can be particularly useful for tying down objects or loads of various natures. A ratchet strap binder brings two connecting ends of the device closer to one another and generates a tension in a strap as a length of the strap is wound around a spool. The connecting ends can be, for instance, the opposite free ends of the strap or be one of the free ends of the strap and the end of another element of the ratchet strap binder. This other element can also be the main frame itself, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,623 (Humber) of 1965.
Only a relatively small length of the strap needs to be wound around the spool to achieve the desired tensioning and ratchet strap binders are often used with straps that are much too long for what is needed. This may sometimes complicate their installation since an excessive length of strap will require a large number of rotations of the spool to be compensated. The slack can also be too long for what the spool can take and as a result, the strap wound around the spool can make contact with the interior of the ratchet strap binder before the desired tension is reached. In such a situation, a user will need to find another way for shortening the length of the strap while still keeping the ability of rotating the spool to create the desired tension. This may not always be easy to do properly, especially with a ratchet strap binder having a strap where both opposite ends are used as the connecting ends.
Accordingly, there is still room for many improvements in this area of technology.